


It had been Enough

by BohemianRhapsodyInBlue



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Gen, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianRhapsodyInBlue/pseuds/BohemianRhapsodyInBlue
Summary: It had been enough before.Just one simple story and they had accepted it. That's how I wanted, no, needed it to stay.------------------------Kurt slips up on his story of being bullied, what darker secrets does he hide?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 

It had been enough before.

Just one simple story and they had accepted it. That's how I wanted, no, needed it to stay.

I told them what they wanted to hear. It wasn't all a lie. I told them the bruises on my back were from being pushed around, that I flinched at loud noises because they reminded me of what my bullies did, that I didn't like physical contact because my bully took my first kiss. I don't even know why they believed that part, but they did, they accepted it and moved on. They probably assumed it was just one of those things I didn't want to talk about.

It wasn't all a lie, in fact all of it was true, I just didn't include the most important details. Details of how it was my father who pushed me around, well, he did more than push me around. I flinched at loud noises because they reminded me of my dad, my very own personal bully, when he shouted, yelled, screamed at me to change who I was. I didn't like physical contact because my brain automatically jumped into alert ready to move away from any potential threat.

It had been enough at first. They told me it would be safe at Dalton but only I knew I would never be safe, I would never escape the horrors of my home life which no one seemed to understand.

It had been enough.

Several weeks later...

"Kurt, what's that?" Nicks voice broke through the song they were practising effectively halting the whole rehearsal.

"What?" I stared back at him in confusion, Nick rarely spoke to me so for him to stop the practice to directly talk to me was weird.

"Kurt, Nick, now is not the time for a conversation, we need to master this choreography for regionals." Wes spoke sternly in an impatient tone. I followed Nick's stare to figure out what could be so important.

And then I realised.

My sleeves had risen up slightly during the routine, ultimately revealing the tips of a large vibrant, violet and green hand print bruise. I blushed and inwardly cursed at my carelessness before hurriedly pulling my blazer sleeves down wishing they could be longer.

"No, Kurt, your arm, what happened?" Nick blurted, blatantly ignoring Wes' demands. I felt so exposed even though they still didn't know anything.

"N-nothing, I don't know what you're talking about." I dismissed hoping my stutter wouldn't attract too much attention, I just wanted them to ignore it, why couldn't they ignore it.

The problem was that now it wasn't only Nick staring at him expectantly, it was all of the warblers. I scoffed internally. Great, they ignore me for the months I'd been at Dalton, they exclude me from their conversations and this is the one time they choose to look up and see that something's wrong.

"Seriously guys, there's nothing wrong with my arms, can we just get on with this choreography?" I groaned out, mentally pleading them to just go back to their positions and start the routine again.

"Not until you show us your arms." David said, of all the people I expected him to want to be ready for regionals, this wasn't important at all, I'd lived with it for a long enough to realise if no one saw it, it couldn't be that important.

The way they were acting was just annoying.

"Oh my God, guys, why do you even care?" I raised my voice slightly hoping they'd get the message that they'd pissed me off so they wouldn't make the same mistake in the future. I turned to leave but something stopped me. No, not my conscience, a person. More specifically, Blaine.

Blaine grabbed onto my arm to stop me from going. I should have expected it, should've prepared myself or at least tried to move away quick enough. But I didn't.

I did, however, flinch violently and hiss in pain in a very indiscreet manner. What made it worse was the fact that before I could stop him, Blaine was already sliding up my blazer sleeve, gasping loudly at the sight of how disgusting I was. The blotchy rainbow of colour blurred up my marred skin.

"What the hell Blaine?" I yelled trying to break free from his grasp even though I knew it was too late. They could all see how ugly I was.

"Kurt h-how did you...w-what happened...I-I don't." Blaine stammered clearly at a loss for words.

"What Blaine means is you need to tell us how this happened." Wes' tone was one of authority but concern. I couldn't tell them the truth, they would never look at me the same. I'd be a subject to their pitying gazes and sympathy when what the one thing I needed but would never get is empathy. They'd never understand what I was going through, no one would, that's why I had to keep it to myself.

"I-it was just... They're j-just from McKinley." That would be a good enough excuse, it had worked all the other times.

"Kurt, this couldn't be from the bullying, that was over a month ago." Jeff pointed out unhelpfully, why did they have to notice the little details, all they had to do was listen and believe me. But then there was Blaine, always looking into things and seeing the parts the other warblers, not even Jeff, wouldn't ever figure out.

"You wouldn't have said that." He whispered in a voice loud enough for the others to hear even if he didn't realise it himself.

"What?" I said in an equally quiet voice.

"You wouldn't have said that, you wouldn't have told us if that was from Karofsky, I know you Kurt." That was it, my emotions reached a boiling point. How dare he say that? He didn't know me at all, he thought he did because of what I'd told him, but the one thing he somehow hadn't figured out was that everything I did was fake, the smiles, the confidence, the stories, everything.

"No you don't, you don't know me, any of you." With the anger bubbling up inside of me I managed to find the strength to pull away from Blaine's everlasting grip on my arm and I instantly ran out of the room leaving the group of boys in a mixture of concern, confusion and curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 

I sunk down into my soft, comforting bed face first, letting it hold me together for a few short moments before I inevitably fell apart. I rolled over in the bed defeatedly until I was on my back staring at my blank, white ceiling. I sighed sorrowfully.

It had been enough.

"Why now? Why can't they let me move on?" I whispered hoping that maybe if I asked enough I'd finally understand.

*Flashback*

'I-I'm tired of hiding who I am, dad, I-I'm gay.' I confessed, tears were streaming down my face.

'What are you crying for?' My dad asked sharply, I looked up at him, there was something wrong, something in his eyes, hatred, 'Only girls and fags cry.' .

'Dad?' This wasn't how he was supposed to react, he was supposed to say he'd love me no matter what. This wasn't right. Then it happened.

I felt the hard, calloused hand hit my tender face before I even saw it. Pain racked through my features visibly and my hand swung up to hold my cheek in shock.

'Don't call me that. You are nothing to me now. You choose to be gay, well, don't expect me to be there for you.' He declared, Dad lurched towards the stairs heavily leaving me behind clutching my face protectively. My stomach twisted in dread.

*EndFlashback*

He said he wouldn't be there for me but that wasn't strictly accurate. My father was always there, or at least that's how it seemed. Whenever I was at home or even school he knew if I did something wrong, which I found was almost everything I did.

At first, it was just every now and then, a yell for going shopping with Mercedes, a slap for mentioning my friends, but after a while it became almost daily only finding some time free of him when I got to Dalton and started boarding. There would still be days when he would call me home but it seemed better living away from him.

"Stop crying." I said jumping up from my bed, "stop being such a... Such a fag!" I stepped towards the mirror above my vanity.

"Come on, you're a mess," I said looking at my pale, tear-streaked skin and mussed hair, "sort yourself out.".

I wiped my face in a weak attempt of making myself look an bit more composed. I gave up, however, when I was startled out of my efforts by a haste knocking at the door.

Ten minutes previously...

There was silence in the choir room as the large wooden door closed behind the distraught warbler.

"He needs help." Jeff once again pointed out the obvious.

"How can we help him if he won't tell us what's happening?" Nick asked evoking thoughts around the room. There was silence again.

"Oh god!" Blaine started breaking the silence. Heads turn to him in confusion.

"What?" David questioned.

"What if Karofsky has been getting to him out of school?" Blaine said in means of explanation. Dread pulsed through the warblers simultaneously.

"That would explain why there are new bruises." Wes concluded wisely.

"You have to go talk to him." Nick said decisively.

Blaine just sat there nodding for a moment before rushing out of the choir room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I wiped my face in a weak attempt of making myself look an bit more composed. I gave up, however, when I was startled out of my efforts by a haste knocking at the door.

With one last solemn glance at my morose reflection I cautiously opened the door to reveal a dishevelled Blaine shifting anxiously from one foot to the other.

Instantly the door was being closed again as I went to slam it in his pitiful face but Blaine's quick reflexes meant his foot being swiftly crushed in between the door and the wall. Ignoring Blaine's minute yelp of pain and surprise, I reopened the door.

"What do you want, Blaine?" I huffed out impatiently, my dismay was only fuelled by his actions as the boy pushed his way into my dorm.

Incredulously, Blaine made his over to my bed and sat down, he patted the bed beside him gesturing for me to sit down.

"We need to talk." From his stubborn tone I knew he wouldn't leave until I told him something so I acquiesced, hesitantly sitting next to him. Blaine turned his body so we were sat facing each other with our legs crossed.

"Is it the bullies from McKinley? Are they bothering you? It's not someone here is it? Is Karofsky hurting you?" Blaine let out in a quick rant.

"Blaine stop, Karofsky didn't, nothing is, it's not..." I dropped my head into my hands supported by my elbows firmly placed on my knees when I realised this was gonna be harder to explain than I had hoped.

"Kurt, what is it you're not telling me?" Blaine encouraged. Not looking up from my hands I continued.

"I-I can't... I don't want you to hate me." A stray tear escaped my eyes as I tried to figure out what I could say.

"What are you talking about? Come on Kurt, you can tell me anything." There was a small pause, Blaine waited patiently for me. I lifted my head up and looked into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"Karofsky never... I wasn't bullied at McKinley." I spoke quietly and awaited his reaction.

"What are you talking about? You were bullied, that's why you transferred." The bewilderment was clear in his voice as Blaine tried to make sense of things. I shook my head, still looking into his eyes.

"I-I lied." I whispered tearily. Blaine just stared at me dubiously before his expression changed to one of betrayal and disbelief.

"How could you do that?"

"Blaine I'm-"

"I trusted you, I told you things about my bullying that no one else knew!" Blaine voice was rising in volume.

"I'm sor-"

"We bonded over it, I thought we had that in common!" Blaine stood up from the bed.

"Please just let me ex-"

"You're a horrible person, Kurt. I thought we were friends, I guess I was wrong." Blaine marched towards the door.

"No Blaine, please don't-" the door was slammed shut behind the angry boy, "-leave." The word fell flat into silence as I was once again left alone.

Tears welled up in my eyes once again and I quietly broke down from my place on the bed.

"Everything he said was true, you're a horrible person, you're a liar and you hurt him." I yelled out to nobody but myself, I was the cause of this. Dad was right, I shouldn't have been born, maybe then everyone would me happy. My dad wouldn't have to put up with having a fag for a son, no one at McKinley would have to listen to my stupid high pitched rants, and Blaine wouldn't be upset.

I was snapped out of my reverie by my phone beeping signalling I had a message, I already knew who it was from though, who else would text me except my father to tell me to come home.

-Get your faggot ass back home, right now!-

Yes, I was right, because no one would ever take the effort to text someone like me, I was a burden, a waste of space, no one needed that in their lives.

I shivered involuntarily as I realised I actually had to go home before sighing. It was only another year before I could leave him, that is if I get into university, or manage to last a year at all.

I grabbed my bag and mechanically walked out of my dorm room.

\------------------------------line break-------------------------------------------------------

Blaine stormed into the practise room and haughtily slumped down onto one of the dalton couches.

"Well?" Jeff prompted, getting straight to the point.

"What happened?" Nick questioned.

"He just told me that he wasn't bullied." Blaine ground out through his teeth.

"Well, we already knew tha-" Wes started.

"No! He said he was never bullied, he wasn't bullied at McKinley. He lied about the whole thing." Blaine stated loudly to make sure everyone heard why he was angry.

The warblers were stunned.

"That can't be right." Nick said shaking his head.

"He just admitted it." Blaine said.

"No, I mean, isn't anyone else noticing the problem here. Kurt wasn't bullied. So how did he get all of the injuries?" Nick pointed out wisely.

"Exactly, that's why I was so naïve, he always has bruises or cuts, of course I'd believe him if he said he was being bullied." Blaine ranted, completely missing the point.

"Jesus Christ, Blaine! Can't you see. You've just said it yourself. Someone is hurting Kurt and it's being going on for a lot longer than we thought." Nick shouted at Blaine's obliviousness.

There was a pause as Nick's words settled into everyone's minds.

"Who else could be hurting him?" Trent asked timidly.

"It can't be anyone at Dalton if it started way before he even knew about this school." Wes said.

"He never said anything about a boyfriend so I doubt it's like an abusive relationship or something." Jeff added helpfully.

"What about his family?" David asked after some thought.

"No, no it can't be like that. Kurt lives with his dad and I don't think Burt would ever do that." Blaine responded.

"You don't think?" Nick asked firmly.

"Well, I mean, they're nothing alike and Burt always gets this kinda strained, fake expression whenever Kurt says something, well, gay. But I've never seen him be angry at Kurt." Blaine supplied.

The warblers looked at each other without speaking, they were all thinking the same thing.

"You don't actually think that he..." Blaine trailed off thoughtfully.

There was another pause.

"I'm gonna call him." Blaine decided hurriedly.

The warblers nodded in agreement as Blaine pulled out his phone and dialled Kurt's number. They waited anxiously as the phone rang.

"H-hello?" Kurt's soft voice spoke through the phone quietly.

"Kurt, it's Blaine, look I just wanted to apol-" Blaine started.

"Blaine, now isn't really a good time, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Kurt interrupted him and the line was cut off.

It could hardly be called a conversation but all of the boys sat in the practice room could hear something in Kurt's voice, something they didn't like. Fear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short bit

Chapter Four

Kurt turned his phone off hurriedly, desperately hoping that his father hadn't heard his phone. If he did then that evening would not end well. Not that it ever would, but Kurt knew if he tried his hardest not to provoke his father then it would be less painful.

However, on that day things didn't seem to want to go his way.

"Kurt, stop hiding! You know I'll find you, you're making this harder for yourself." A yell sounded throughout the house. Kurt trembled from his cramped position in his wardrobe.

Sometimes, he wondered why he bothered hiding. His father always found him anyway. And it's not like anyone would miss him. Kurt used to believe that Blaine would miss him, maybe some of the other warblers too, but now he knew that they were gone. Blaine probably only called so his reputation of being the nice guy would remain intact.

He could hear things being thrown around his bedroom as his father shouted incoherently through his rage.

Kurt didn't even know what he'd done this time, usually there was a reason, like he'd been late getting home or was wearing too much pink for a guy, but this time Kurt got home as soon as he could after the text, plus he was still in his uniform.

The doors of the wardrobe swung open and light poured into the small space revealing Kurt huddled up behind some clothes. Burt's meaty fist lurched out and grabbed Kurt by his hair before he could even flinch. Kurt was dragged out from the cupboard and flung into the middle of the room.

Kurt landed on his back and saw his father standing over him.

"How dare you think you can come into my house, spend my money and then try and run away from me?!" Burt's voice boomed around the basement. Kurt pressed himself into the floor as much as he could just to get even an inch of distance between the two.

A heavy boot thrashed into Kurt's side heavily making him groan slightly. Burt picked him up roughly by his shirt. His solid fist collided with Kurt's stomach swiftly.

"Please stop." Kurt squeaked out in pain. All he got in response was a strong push until he was crashing hard against one of the brick walls of his room. Kurt's head flung backwards slamming into the wall. White spots danced in his vision, he tried to blink them away. When he could see again his father was right in front of him.

Burt's hand went up grabbing for Kurt's neck. His clasp tightened and started cutting off the air supply.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm in charge here!" One of Burt's hands left Kurt's neck to punch him in the stomach again but it didn't do anything for his breathing.

As Kurt's breaths diminished into nothing and his world went black, there was a small part of him that hoped he wouldn't wake up.


End file.
